When placing a call to a called party, a caller may often desire to provide an indication of his or her identity to the called party, or to attract the attention of the called party so that the called party is more likely to answer the telephone. A limitation of using conventional rings to identify a caller is that there is a limited number of ring tones and sequences available. In contrast, the number of musical tunes that could be used to associate an incoming call with a particular caller is almost limitless. A tune selected from a wide range of tunes could be used to associate a call with a calling party. As such, it would be advantageous to utilize tunes to identify a calling party. Additionally, particular types of tunes can be associated with particular callers. For example, the tune of a love song could be associated with a call receiver's spouse, a classical tune with one's parents, a dark tune with one's boss, and so on.
In conventional telephone network systems, control of notification rings, including musical tunes, is restricted to call recipients. Such systems do not allow a caller to control the tune played as notification of an incoming call from the caller.
Tune notification controlled by a caller would allow a caller to identify the caller to a call recipient using a unique tune. In addition, call notification with tunes controlled by a caller would allow a caller to select a tune that corresponds with an emotion likely to be evoked by the call content. For example, a caller could associate a happy tune with a happy message call, a serious tune with a business call, a playful or light-hearted tune with a surprise message call, and so on.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods for caller-controlled tune notification of a call.